


Gendry gets adopted by a wolf (not a Direwolf)

by hbdragons



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, The Faceless Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbdragons/pseuds/hbdragons
Summary: The pup’s too small to defend itself and Gendry is about to put it out of its misery when it licks him. After that, he simply cannot leave him. So instead, he takes it home, figures they can be both out of place in Storm’s End.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had an idea, figured I'd add it to the amazing outpouring of love for these characters. Apologies for the weirdness, it's been a long time since I've properly written anything.  
(a few edits done as of 16.08 also while I thought S8 was mad, this is mostly canon compliant, sorry - mostly so I can try and see if I can see if I can make an attempt at a fix-it).
> 
> Any prompts/ ideas you wanna see - please leave a comment, I'll work it into the story.
> 
> The story functions as complete as it is now.

The pup’s too small to defend itself and Gendry is about to put it out of its misery when it licks him. After that, he simply cannot leave him. So instead, he takes it home, figures they can be both out of place in Storm’s End.

The small folk knell as soon as they see him. The lords seem far less impressed but with Tarth’s support and as a hero of Winterfell, they fall in line with not too much grumbling. 

Meanwhile Smoke has refused to let him of his sight and follows him everywhere - Gendry hasn’t had any moment to himself that the pup hasn’t witnessed. 

Smoke is mostly silent, only whining when he can’t keep up with Gendry and so he ends up on one of Gendry’s shoulders, like an overlarge cat.

It takes months to figure out the Stormlands, even superficially, and he is intensely grateful for Brianne and Davos during the day and Smoke during the night. The pup has been a comfort to cuddle and play and walk when he can’t sleep.

Shocking to all who knew wolves can’t be tamed, in those months the wolf had grown considerably - fed well and well cared for - and had gotten used to the violent storms and the loud noise of the forge.

-//-

After the first year, Smoke had grown large and fiercely protective of Gendry. He was the one who stopped the assassin sent for Gendry. The Lord of Storm’s End hadn’t felt any threat, even as the man had snuck up behind him, thankfully Smoke had cared little for the threat and as silent as ever had jumped on the back of the man and before he could be hurt, ripped the throat out.

With the throat ripped out and an edge of the mask visible, Gendry waits until he can order Smoke aside and then with trembling hands grabs the edge and pulls the mask off. He’s met with the face of a perfect stranger and he sags against the wall opposite the corpse.

He’s happy he knows from Arya of the Faceless Men but he’s deadly afraid of what the Faceless Men mean - that no face is safe.

He writes to Winterfell to let Queen Sansa know, just in case it is not just him.

The raven returns with news: it wasn’t just him, Podrick was injured but Queen Sansa is fine.

-//-

Arya returns soon after - a few moons is still soon for someone sailing - and she is the one to figure out where the threat comes from and find their solution.

“The Lord of Highgarden wants you dead. What should we do about it?” Arya asks Gendry, and Gendry supposes he should be happy she coached it as a question. 

“What do you suggest, m’lady?” Gendry asks, comforted that they seem to fall into the same teasing banter, even over such a serious matter. Gendry doesn’t turn around, and when the silence continues he does turn, curious.

By the door of his solar, Arya is locked in a staring contest with Smoke. When Smoke turns his head to the side briefly, Gendry breathes out, relieved they seem to like each other. So, of course, Smoke then jumps on Arya and starts licking her face.

-//-

In the end Bronn dies mysteriously from natural causes, while fucking his mistress and the Faceless Men get a nasty shock when all their names show up on contracts, paid by new the Mistress of Coin.  
They send word that since Bronn is already dead, the contracts for the Queen in the North and the one for the Warden in the East are void. When the doors to the House of Black and White explode from the inside, with all the Faceless Men reconvened there, the world sees the full power of Westeros’s assassins. 


	2. Six months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're being a pest, I need to get downstairs to get Arya's present for her name day. Smoke, don't you dare!" Gendry hissed just before tripping, tangled as he was in his britches and by Smoke's insistent pulling. The loud thump he made falling made him freeze, afraid he's woken Arya.
> 
> "Oh, no worries, Gendry, I was already up and watching, no need to whisper" Arya's voice came from the direction of the bed, amused and quite unfortunate for Gendry's pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for lyrawhite, who said part 2 would be nice.
> 
> Thank you all very much for the kudos and interest, it makes me smile :)

_Six months later_

"You're being a pest, I need to get downstairs to get Arya's present for her name day. Smoke, don't you dare!" Gendry hissed just before tripping, tangled as he was in his britches and by Smoke's insistent pulling. The loud thump he made falling made him freeze, afraid he's woken Arya.

"Oh, no worries, Gendry, I was already up and watching, no need to whisper" Arya's voice came from the direction of the bed, amused and quite unfortunate for Gendry's pride.

Gendry groaned before lifting his head up and watching Smoke as he went to get pats and ear ruffles for being a good boy, the traitor. Still, the surprise now ruined, he got up, shed his britches and went to the bed. Smoke got out of the way very fast, choosing to jump over the bed and bow playfully from the other side, making them both laugh before Gendry turned and reached for Arya. 

"Happy name day, Arya," Gendry said softly before kissing Arya gently. Which quickly spiralled into less gentle and more playful as they spent the rest of their morning otherwise engaged.

Once they relaxed on the bed, panting for breath and doppey smiles neither could seem to keep under control, Gendry reached for the side of the bed, to get to the water pitcher there. They'd switched sides in their fun and now he found a long rectangular box on the side of the bed.

Seeing that Smoke was nowhere to be found and promising himself to take the wolf for a deer hunt in the forest where he could work off his cheekiness and meddling, Gendry huffed and turned to Arya.

"I see you've already received your present, my Lady," Gendry chucked at the small frown that disappeared as soon as it appeared. Arya could never stay mad at Gendry these days - a blessing Gendry will never stop being thankful for. He still got smacked in the chest, just softer and followed by a caress. Before they could get started again, Gendry offered the package and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, Gendry, I did peek, and they're beautiful, some of your best work yet," Arya smiled before motioning for Gendry to put them away - she had the rest of the day to play with her new throwing daggers but her lord husband would be stuck in meetings later today and she didn't feel like wasting the time still left before then.

-//-

While the realm was finally enjoying the peace that came after the worst period of unrest and war it had suffered since its beginnings, some were incensed.

"How dare they interfere where they do not belong! This is our world to do as we please, not for some upstart and their filthy wolves," the lord stopped himself in the middle of his treasonous speech. His bruised and beaten servant simply observed as he chocked only once more before taking his leave of the room where the rest of the nobles proceeded to try and get up and flee.

The slaver's house had been a meeting point for any traitors who sought to end the Stark rule so their own business, deemed illegal and fiercely punished, could thrive. When it caught fire now, none of the smallfolk who lived in the surrounding regions came to help. It was, after all, none of their business what went on on the lord's property.

-//-

"Do you know, my friend, the fact that you named Lord Gendry as Master of Whispers was laughed at across the Kingdom?" Tyrion asked Bran, as they both stared over the rebuilt King's Landing.

"You mean more than when I made my sister Mistress of Coin?" Bran offered, vaguely amused.

"Yes, well, the Lady has been very beneficial to the Treasury. Did I tell you that we now have enough to pay the Iron Bank out outstanding debts twice over?" Tyrion said, smiling widely.

"I was aware that Lord Gendry would make a good Master of Whispers for two reasons, namely, Arya asked me to name him so and his ability to care for the orphans and see them educated means they would help their protector no matter the danger. The fact that Arya allows boys and girls to train as spies in her little guild the Crown does not know anything about is just a bonus." Bran finished, before falling silent.

Tyrion just chucked and looked over the city, that now had parks and schools and housing for even the very poor, who through hard work and perseverance were making good progress in filling King's Landing with trade and stores and guilds to replace those lost in the war.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoke disappears for two moons. He comes back bloodied once, wakes up the whole castle with his howling at the gates. He then escapes once more.
> 
> He returns in a week’s this time, and he is not alone.

Smoke disappears for two moons. He comes back bloodied once, wakes up the whole castle with his howling at the gates. He then escapes once more.

He returns in a week this time, and he is not alone. A heavily pregnant Nymeria follows him. She’s ready to go home for now. And then she’ll deal with the treat on her land. For good this time.

Arya is overjoyed and slightly apprehensive. Nymeria allows herself to be picked up once she collapses from her full on run through the night. Then she basically evicts Arya and Gendry from their chambers and no one can get near her for a night and a day.

Finally with her pups and a warm chamber and enough food, Nymeria can recognise the smells in the room. It’s been too long almost. She remembers running and not understanding why she was running away rather than to her girl. Then the forest took over her immediate concerns and she thrives in the freedom. 

But the room smelled like her years as a pup - like pack, like her girl’s pack, where she had been safe. Where her pups were safe now, too. 

So when her girl cautiously opens the door to bring her food, Nymeria walks over and bowls her over quickly. She puts one paw by her head before bending down and beginning to groom her girl. She hears a great big lump fall and turns to see her mate sit on his human. She huffs as she turns back to grooming her girl. Her girl’s mate will just have to wait his turn.


End file.
